She's dead
by Attari Fuse
Summary: Kaoru's dead. Butch felt so heartbroken. Kaoru and Butch one-shot fanfic.


It was raining outside.

Butch, who has nothing to do anymore, walked groggily back to his house after drinking to his heart content at his favorite pub.

Butch lost his reason for keep on living. Because Kaoru is not here anymore. She's dead. Dead because of him. His fault. Because of his weakness.

He still remember the exact day, they were still laughing at each other. He and his brothers had changed their lifes. They became superheroes with the girls.

 _Flashback, Butch's POV_

 _Mojo was rampaging around the city, as usual._

 _Brick groaned."Why today, of all day!?"Boomer huffed. "It's our birthday too!" I growled in annoyance. "I'll kick his ass!"_

 _Kaoru sighed. "He's an idiot, after all." Momoko shrugged. "Come on."_

 _We fought with him. But this time, his robot is stronger. The robot were able to hurt us. We tried our best, but we can't keep up with the robot. The transformation was undone. Then it happened._

 _MojoRobo's saw streaked towards me. I didn't react fast enough. She was in front of me, protecting me. The saw cut through her heart._

 _I can't move. I was too shocked. Blood splashed my face and clothes. My eyes widened, out of pure shock. Kaoru gritted her teeth in pain, but she didn't cry. Only gritting her teeth._

 _Mojo laughed maniacally. "Finally! I beat Powerpuff Girls Z! And you boys for being traitors too!" Then he smirked. "The strongest member of Powerpuff Girls Z, down. Five more to go."_

 _I can hear Momoko and Miyako cried, calling Kaoru's name. MojoRobo pulled the saw, and Kaoru fell on the cold ground, drenched in her own pool of blood. She coughed up more blood, and winced in agony. Everyone, excluding me surrounded her. Miyako, who has new power of healing, tried her best to heal Kaoru. But with no avail. Miyako cried and held Kaoru's hand tightly. "Kaoru! Please don't die!" Boomer hugged Miyako softly, and she cried in his arms. She cried so hard, I can tell_

 _Momoko looked at Kaoru with teary eyes. "Kaoru...please...don't leave..." Brick looked at Kaoru sadly._

 _I walked to her slowly. Brick shifted for a bit, giving me space near Kaoru's head. I knelt down near her, and looked at her weakly. She looked so horrible. Blood drenched her shirt, her face pale from loss of blood. But she still can gave me a weak smile?_

 _Kaor coughed up more blood, earning a louder cry from Miyako, and Momoko, who finally sobs and covered her face. Kaoru looked at Momoko and Miyako, and smiled softly. "Momo...Miya...", her voice was so weak, almost inaudible like a newborn kitten. But we can hear it._

 _Momoko and Miyako looked at her with puffy and red eyes. Kaoru touched Miyako's hand softly. "I'm sorry, Miya...if I know this will happen...I will spend more times with you...shopping...or whatever you want..."_

 _At that, Miyako cried her heart out. "N-No...Kaoru-san...please don't say that..." Kaoru only gave her a weak smile. Then she turned to Momoko. "Momo..."_

 _Momoko leaned closer. "Y-yes..?" Kaoru raised her hand for a bit, and patted Momoko's head softly. Tears already swelled in her and Momoko's eyes. "You're...a good leader..." Momoko sobbed, and touched Kaoru's hand on her head softly. Kaoru let out a soft and weak laugh. "But...don't eat...too much sweets...you'll get fat..."_

 _Momoko wiped her tears, but mher tears kept on flowing down from her eyes. "I-I won't get fat, Kaoru..."_

 _Kaoru turned to Brick. "Brick...I know you're a good leader...even though you're being stubborn like Momoko sometimes...", that earned a sweka chuckle from Brick. "Please...take care of Momoko..." Brick bit his lower lip, and nodded softly. "I will, Kaoru."_

 _Kaoru turned to Boomer, who was on verge of crying now. "Don't cry...Boom...you're a man..right? I know...you can take care of Miyako...when I'm not around anymore..." A tear escaped from Boomer's eyes, and he smiled softly. "I'll protect her."_

 _Kaoru smiled. "Today...is you three's birthday...right?"I looked at her, who took out something from her pocket. I can feel my brothers were staring at her too._

 _Necklaces. It was simple. Silver chains necklace. The difference for each necklace is that each of them had our names on the nameplates. All of them were silver in color, just like the chains. She handed the necklaces for each of us._

 _Boomer looked at the necklace. "Kaoru. If I may ask, how much do three of the necklaces cost?"_

 _Kaoru looked at the necklace. "It's not that expensive...don't worry..."_

 _We boys wore the necklace. Brick smiled softly. "I love the present. Thanks."_

 _Then she turned to me. I was silent the whole time. Until she faced me. I can't hold it anymore. I hug her, and cried silently. Tears stremamed from my eyes. "Why...Kaoru...why do you have to protect me?"_

 _I can hear Kaoru laughed weakly. "Why...you ask...it's obvious...I love you, Butch..." My eyes widened instantly. For your information, we never date before. We were bestfriends. Just bestfriends._

" _Y-you...love me?"I asked, scared my ears might be deceiving me. Kaoru nodded softly. "Yes, Butch..."_

 _I felt more tears swelled in my eyes. "Kaoru..."_

 _She touched my cheek softly. "Ah...I can feel my conscious is slowly fading..." Then she closed her eyes. "Good...bye..."_

 _I looked at her. Then I shook her shoulders softly. "Kaoru...?" I shook her shoulder harder. Then I realized. She's dead now. My world collapsed instantly._

" _KAORU!"_

 _End of the flashback._

Back to no one's POV

The next day after that, all of then visited her house.

 _Flashback_.

 _They told Kaoru's parents what happened. They cried at their loss. But none of them blamed Butch. They didn't say a word about Kaoru protecting Butch. They were proud their daughter died protecting someone else._

 _They asked for Kaoru's parents permission to look at Kaoru's room. Butch looked around her room. He entered this room before. But only once. Because is was so messy, he changed his mind about visiting her room more often._

 _Then he saw something. A paper on Kaoru's table. He looked at it. Then he bit his lower lip. "L-Liar..."_

 _Brick and Momoko walked to Butch, followed by Boomer and Miyako. They looked at the paper for a moment. It was the bill for the purchase of the boys' necklace._

" _N-Not really expensive? It's 30.000 yen for each of them!", Boomer looked at the paper with widened eyes. Brick was shocked too. "Kaoru, she bought these expensive necklaces for us?"_

 _Butch smiled weakly. "Idiot..."_

 _Momoko and Miyako looked at each other, and then at the bracelets on their wrists. It was their symbol of friendship. It was pure gold with their names carved on the nameplates. Kaoru was the one who bought for them. She worked hard to buy the bracelets. Because Miyako told the girls she wanted bracelets for the symbol of their friendship. Kauro was old enough to do part-time job. So she did. She earned money from her hardwork. Then she bought them for the girls and herself._

 _Kaoru worked for months for the bracelets. So the girls knew she must be working hard to attain those silver necklaces. Because the boys will become 18 this year. Because Kaoru never really gave the boys something valuable for them for their past birthdays before._

 _Boomer bit his lower lip, holding the tears from falling down from his eyes. "Kaoru..."_

 _End of the flashback._

I wanted to die. I felt so weak. But I stayed alive. Because I know Kaoru will be mad if I go after her that fast. She threw her life away for me, after all.

So at least, I have to take care of it. I don't want she to die in vain.

 **The end! It's quite boring, I know T_T  
I intended to make it more sadder. But I got no more ideas!  
Please review!**


End file.
